


venus

by mourningafter (orphan_account)



Category: Smosh
Genre: A love Story, M/M, Three AM Writing, cute and fluffy, damien is soft the whole time, just a little drabble, please i worked so hard, shaymien - Freeform, shayne hates being called baby boy, song story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-11
Updated: 2018-08-11
Packaged: 2019-06-25 19:06:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15647067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/mourningafter
Summary: “damien and shayne were a true love story that was meant to be. and god, what a melody they became.”





	venus

**Author's Note:**

> i started writing this at three am while listening to my shaymien playlist. this is truly soft boy hours

his fingers are just entangled in the other boy’s. his thoughts wander to how they met, how they became this, and where they will even go. the idea of spending the rest of his life with just this one boy sent his heart into a frenzy and his brain into overdrive. it never failed to put a smile on his face, however.

it was midday. sun was still falling into the living room as they cuddled up on the couch. shayne was pressed into damien’s chest, soft snores coming from him and his hair slightly falling in his face. damien wanted to swipe it away but one arm was wrapped around shayne’s waist and the other hand was holding shayne’s hand.

this. this is where damien wanted to stay. he wanted to stay entangled with his best friend on a couch that was probably too small for them both. he wanted to hear the tv in the background go on and on as he zoned out and stared at the boy’s face. honestly, damien just wanted to stay by shayne for forever.

a smile crept on his face when shayne mumbled only slightly, and his grip on damien’s hand tightened. the blond looked peaceful. he looked like he had the entire world waiting for him. like everyone was waiting for his next move without the pressure. 

shayne was beautiful, at least to damien. in damien’s eyes, shayne was not only the sun, but the moon and all the stars. the way shayne’s chest rose and fell was even pretty. the way shayne’s eyelashes fluttered only slightly as he slept made butterflies erupt in the brunet’s stomach. shayne made damien feel so many feelings at once and it wasn’t even a joke at this point.

shayne, damien decided, was the best thing to happen to his life. like a god in disguise, shayne managed to save damien’s whole life with just a few kind words and a tiny bit of help. the beauty was able to change damien’s life for the best without forcing anything upon him or causing him to fall apart in the process.

their friendship rekindled quickly when they met again just two years ago. they picked up where they left off. shayne was quirky, loud, outgoing- he had everything going for him. his smiles were wide and his cheeks always hurt because he was always laughing and smiling at everything. he completely changed for the best. 

damien, on the other hand, was in a rut when they met again. he was struggling to keep a small job wherever he went, struggling to find anything. smiles were scarce and laughing seemed foreign. but as soon as he met shayne again, the world turned brighter and it was like nothing wrong ever happened in his life. 

from meeting shayne again, he got the best job of his life. he got a job that included being near his best friend almost everyday. the way they shared smiles in the office, to flipping each other off between takes and laughing about it afterwards. when they met again, everything was fixed and damien’s whole life was worthwhile again.

it wasn’t soon after he got the job that damien realized the feelings. they came as a complete surprise and his life switched. he became anxious around shayne, but always managed to make sure his best friend was fine. their chemistry didn’t change for the worse.

it wasn’t until a question on the show with no name came that damien started freaking out.

_what do you do when you’re in love with your best friend?_

the question, although simple, sent waves of fear and anxiety rippling through damien’s veins. his eyes widened and nothing would come out of his mouth. it’s like he couldn’t speak; he was in the same boat. what do you do when you’re in love with your best friend?

from beside him, courtney answered the question easily. “tell them, silly! if they’re your best friend, they can handle it, even if they don’t reciprocate those feelings. it’s not good to bottle that kind of thing up!”

all the brunet could do was nod. she was correct. holding in a secret that big was unhealthy- although very scary. her head turned to face him. it was his turn to speak.

”if,” he cleared his throat, trying to make it look like he wasn’t anxious, “if you’re in love with your best friend, then yeah, you should tell them. keeping a secret that big isn’t healthy.”

he was being a hypocrite, of course. he was never going to tell shayne how he felt for multiple reasons. the idea of shayne knowing that damien wanted to hold his hand, run his fingers through his hair, just kiss his head; that made damien scared.

for all he knew, shayne could push him away. as far as they both knew, they were both straight. no one has made acknowledgement towards being anything except that. this was beginning to make damien think the way he thought about shayne was anything but straight. 

“yeah! tell them!” shayne cheered. “but make sure that you’re ready. don’t force yourself to do that if you’re not ready.”

”exactly. right, damien?” courtney asked, and damien’s head snapped in courtney’s direction. her eyes held a secret, like she knew what was happening in his head, and honestly, that scared damien even more.

so he whispered, “right.”

the secret was held under his tongue for another month before it was pried out. he was enjoying a cup of tea in the office when courtney came walking up, a grin on her face and a sparkle in her eyes. with no words, he grabbed him by the arm and pulled him into an empty room and shutting the door.

damien was confused, to say the least. for one of your good friends to just pull you in a vacant room with a huge smile on their face (almost evil looking, to be exact), you’d be scared.

”so,” courtney said, dragging out the ‘o’, “i know who you have a crush on!”

and again, damien’s heart dropped. his brown eyes widened and he put up his hands as if to defend himself. “uh, aha, no,” he nervously laughed to hide his secret, but she only tutted him under her breath.

”damien, it’s okay! i know, you don’t have to hide it from me.” she brushed a strand of her blonde hair behind her ear and she flicked her eyes to look out the window. cars sped past on the road and pedestrians walked by with a dog, cat, or just a kid. she then looked back to damien, and their eyes locked. his, full of fear, and hers, full of excitement. “it’s shayne, right?”

hearing his name fall off her tongue so easily sent him into a spiral. his head was plagued with images of shayne. shayne, blond haired and blue eyed. shayne, lounging on damien’s couch as they played video games throughout the night. shayne, the guy who laughed at all of damien’s jokes when no one else would.

all the brunet could do was nod. a squeal came from courtney as she pulled him in a hug, anxiety nipping at damien’s throat. what was he going to do? his secret was known to someone, other people can easily find out.

for a whole hour, the two of them sat on the floor as damien explained himself. how he learned that he had feelings for shayne just three months ago. how he saw shayne for who he was and not who he will be or who he was. how much shayne made damien feel, how all his feelings revolved around the blond and how all that mattered was shayne’s smile.

courtney was happy to listen. she smiled and laughed at little jokes. advice was strewn around the room as they talked about how he could tell shayne that he was in love with him. and yeah, damien was falling hard and he was going to hit the pavement sooner or later.

flash forward to a week later. damien, a huge smile on his face as he headed to shayne’s “desk.” his fingers wrapped around something cliché but cute. and damien remembers.

he remembers the way his heart was racing and thumping against his ribs. the remembers the way the flannel he was wearing felt suddenly constricting. but he also remembers that as soon as he saw shayne sitting there, the world got brighter and everything suddenly felt easier.

so that morning, on a monday, damien placed a bouquet of roses right in front of shayne’s face. the blond was taken aback, his eyes widening as he looked up to meet damien’s. the way they sparkled as confusion set in first, then realization, and finally, admiration.

”i like you.” were the first words to exit the brunet’s mouth as he stared at shayne’s eyes. “and i want us to go on a date. if that’s cool with you.”

slowly, shayne grabbed the bouquet and studied it. his eyes held happiness and confusion still. “i would love to,” he replied quietly. “i’m just so surprised.”

damien laughed and put his hand behind his neck. “yeah, it’s very all of a sudden and out of nowhere.”

”no,” shayne laughed. “i thought i was going to have to man up and ask you out. i was worried.”

it continued. their date was simple as ever- they hung out at damien’s apartment, cooked spaghetti, and played some video games. the date included shouting, laughing, and some dumb jokes thrown around. except everytime damien looked at shayne, his heart sped up a little bit as his breathing stuttered. shayne took his breath away.

their first kiss was on the second date. it was held at damien’s place again, since they loved just hanging out. it was natural to them, it felt right. they were watching some dumb romantic movie, shayne’s hand locked in damien’s. damien wasn’t paying attention to the movie.

he was paying attention the way shayne’s ear curved. he was looking into shayne’s eyes whenever shayne wasn’t looking. he was studying the way shayne laughed. his heart swelled at every small thing, every time shayne squeezed damien’s hand.

and then shayne looked at him. the world melt away, just like that, and all damien could see was shayne. all damien could see was the love of his life, sitting right in front of him, a playful smile set on his lips. he saw everything. he saw his future playing in shayne’s eyes and his past fading away with every small squeeze of his hand.

shayne said the words first. “i love you, damien.”

it wasn’t too early. sure, it was their second date, but they’ve known each other for over six years. damien’s heart took flight as his face was painted in a red blush, reaching his ears. “i love you too.”

it was natural. it felt natural to hold shayne’s hand and then cup his jaw and kiss him. it felt natural to melt into the way shayne melted into him. everything felt like walking on air with shayne.

everything was so easy when you had your best friend in your fingers and your heart entangled within their fingers. as quick as the kiss came, it ended. 

damien’s head spun as he tried to realize what happened. he kissed his best friend and he felt like he held the entire world. shayne managed to give damien a lopsided smile, a sparkle hiding within the corner of his eyes.

so with a laugh, damien fell forward and connected their lips again, causing shayne to laugh against him. the night continued like that. the movies they put on were ignored as they experimented with each kiss. damien’s heart was swooning over shayne, bouncing over having his best friend as his lover.

they announced their relationship at work after a month of dating. it began with nervous eyes and damien feeling very sick- the idea of your best friends not agreeing with your relationship could make anyone sick. especially when it’s a gay relationship with someone that’s been your best friend for years.

they told the squad and ian first. damien was standing behind his short boyfriend, fear evident on his face.

courtney was excited when she saw them. she knew already and she had already given it her full support. 

shayne let the words fall from the tip of his tongue, and damien reached for his hand as they came out, “damien and i are dating.”

it was mixed, but in a good way. courtney squealed again. ian’s mouth dropped open but it quickly shut when he started applauding the two. he knew it was going to happen, clearly.

olivia screamed loudly. “oh my god! this is-“ she couldn’t get anything out before she was rushing at her best friend and damien, pulling them into a hug.

noah jumped up with a, “guys, that’s fantastic!” as he joined the hug. keith did the same, and soon it turned into one huge group hug. damien felt his nerves melt away with each good, positive thing everyone was saying to congratulate them. his heart swelled.

it made telling the smosh games squad easier. with a smile on his face and shayne behind him this time, damien proudly announced, “shayne and i are boyfriends!”

just like before, all the reactions were good. joven yelled at fell out of his chair. boze started yelling as well but she pointed fingers at him with a smile and said how she knew it all along. mari gasped and congratulated them. wes clapped excitedly. 

from then on, shayne and damien’s relationship became easy. their steppingstones were easy to cross. 

they rarely fought. and when they did, it was an easy fix. work harder, try harder; we can do this. their mentality became one as they worked to help each other and support each other.

a new show on smosh games opened for the two of them, and they accepted it easily. the damien and shayne show, just for the two of them to play games and enjoy each other’s company. 

the show became damien’s baby. he was planning out episodes at the dinner table with shayne by his side. his boyfriend would listen and agree, offer his input. with shayne moved in, things were much easier.

for example, sleeping at night became easier. damien’s anxiety held him back a lot, but with shayne wrapped up in his arms, it was much easier to sleep and focus. sometimes in the dark they would share small secrets or just ramble to fall asleep. 

together, they learned. 

and now, they were here. shayne once again wrapped up in his boyfriend’s arms as damien reminisced about how they came to be. shayne’s grip tightened again as his eyes squeezed together.

then shayne sat up and attempted to catch his breath.

damien immediately sat up with him. one hand stayed in shayne’s while the other pressed against his boyfeiend’s back. “shayne? what happened?”

tears pricked at shayne’s eyes. “a dumb nightmare. god, i’m so sorry damien, oh my god,” he managed out, the tears falling down his red face.

”baby,” damien whispers, pulling the boy to his chest. shayne falls into him easily, clearly drained from just a nightmare alone. 

they stayed like that. damien ran his fingers up and down shayne’s back while holding his hand with the other. shayne’s free hand was tapping against damien’s thigh as he regulated his breathing.

when shayne pulled away, damien gave him a sad, soft smile. “we can go to bed, if you want. i’ll tell you a story or something so you can fall back asleep.”

the blond nodded, tired and drained, and the two of them headed to their shared bedroom. shayne climbed under the sheets, damien right behind him. damien’s arms instinctively wrapped around the smaller boy, pulling him close to his chest. 

“so, i was just thinking of us earlier,” damien started, his voice quiet and soft so shayne could hear him. shayne murmured. “you know, about how i was crushing on you and asked you out.”

”what about it?” shayne mumbled, leaning his head back to look at damien. “you suddenly want to take me on a date again?”

damien laughed gently. “i mean, sure, yeah. but it made me remember how much i love you and how much you mean to me.”

”you’re a cheesy bitch,” shayne joked, leaning forward and pressing a small kiss onto damien’s skin. “go to bed, dames.”

damien pressed a kiss against his boyfriend’s forehead. “i’ll wait until i know you’re asleep and safe.”

 

* * *

 

 

the brunet woke up to shayne turning in his sleep. damien sighed happily, pulling his boyfriend closer to him. “fuck you, baby boy,” a teasing edge to his words. 

that pet name has been there since before they started dating. it was mostly used whenever they played games and damien won; meaning shayne was mostly salty and upset over losing. it always held a teasing edge to it but it made shayne want to punch damien.

”dames, i swear to god,” he grumbled. “it is too early for this shit.”

damien rolled his eyes. “it’s never too early for you to be a jerk, though. come on, you woke me up. that’s rude.”

the blond rolled over to meet damien’s eyes. sleep was written all over shayne’s face as he yawned and scratched at where his beard was growing up. damien couldn’t help but grin at the way shayne was clearly not a morning person.

”i’m going to make breakfast,” damien decides, leaning forward and kissing shayne’s forehead. “come hang out whenever, bud.”

he rolled out of the bed, yawning and stretching his arms. shayne yawned in the bed, promptly rolling over and covering himself with blankets. damien laughed and left the room, lightly closing the door behind him.

cooking was easy. he let music play as he did so, some sweet love songs floating through the kitchen. shayne surely heard them, because soon he popped up and jumped on top of the counter.

his feet his the cupboard beneath him as he kicked his feet, watching damien cook breakfast.  _venus_ by sleeping at last lightly played. shayne sighed as he watched his favorite person.

”this song reminds me of you,” shayne smiled. “this song was totally written about you, babe.”

a blush fell across damien’s face as he laughed. “i think it was written about you, shayne. i’m nothing, shh.”

they bickered like that for a while. shayne repeatedly told damien how soft and cute he was, how handsome and adorable and every good adjective; damien denied it all. inside, shayne knew it had to do with damin not being able to fully accept compliments and think everyone is lying.

as they ate the breakfast damien cooked, shayne couldn’t help but fall in love more. damien’s bed hair was sticking up everywhere, still soft. his eyes danced in the horrible lighting of the apartment kitchen, and a smile did ballet across his lips everytime he caught shayne staring. 

“you know,” damien said in between bites, “staring is rude.”

shayne rolled his eyes and reached his hand out, smiling when damien interlaced their fingers. “shut up, bitch, let me appreciate you.”

”rude.”

that was damien and shayne. a love story full of just reasons why they love each other.

damien and shayne were full of “i love you”s and “stop calling me baby boy, bitch”s. 

damien and shayne were soft two am smiles that held so much love between the two.

damien and shayne were spilled secrets that they knew the other would hold.

damien and shayne were a true love story that was meant to be. and god, what a melody they became.

**Author's Note:**

> i made myself so soft writing this and it took me an hour and a half. i have not slept. i just love shaymien


End file.
